Henk K
0 - 9 3 Doors Down Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Better.jpg|The Better Life 1999 - CD - 153 920-2 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Away.jpg|Away from the Sun 2002 - CD - 064 396-2 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Seventeen.jpg|Seventeen Days 2005 - CD - 0602498801208 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Doors.jpg|3 Doors Down 2009 - CD - 0600753189283 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Time.jpg|Time of My Life 2011 - CD - 602527668109 Afbeelding:3 Doors Down, Greatest.jpg|The greatest hits 2012 - CD - 602537206001 A ABBA Afbeelding:ABBA, 25naWaterloo.jpg|ABBA, 25 jaar na Waterloo 1999 - CD - 547 486-2 Afbeelding:ABBA, 25naWaterloo2.jpg|ABBA, 25 jaar na Waterloo deel 2 1999 - CD - 543 065-2 AC/DC afbeelding: AC-DC, Dirty.jpg|Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap 1976 - CD - 7567-81481-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Let.jpg|Let There Be Rock 1977 - CD - 7567-92445-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Back.jpg|Back in Black 1980 - CD - 7567-92418-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Who.jpg|Who Made Who 1986 - CD - 7567-81650-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Blow.jpg|Blow Up Your Video 1988 - CD - 7567-81828-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Razors.jpg|The Razors Edge 1990 - CD - 91413 afbeelding: AC-DC, Live2.jpg|AC/DC LIVE 2 CD 1992 - 2CD - 7567-92212-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Live.jpg|AC/DC LIVE 1992 - CD - 7567-92215-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Ballbreaker.jpg|Ballbreaker 1995 - CD - 7559-61780-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, StiffUpperLip.jpg|Stiff Upper Lip LIVE 2001 - DVD - 8536-40232-2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Jailbreak.jpg|'74 Jailbreak 2003 - CD - 510758 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, HighVoltage.jpg|High Voltage 2003 - CD - 510759 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Blood.jpg|If you want blood 2003 - CD - 510763 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Highway.jpg|Highway To Hell 2003 - CD - 510764 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, ForThose.jpg|For Those About To Rock (we salute you) 2003 - CD - 510766 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Flick.jpg|Flick of the switch 2003 - CD - 510767 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Fly.jpg|Fly on the Wall 2003 - CD - 510768 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, Powerage.jpg|Powerage 2003 - CD - 88875036612 afbeelding: AC-DC, LetThere2004.jpg|Let There Be Rock 2004 - DVD - 0289 afbeelding: AC-DC, NoBull.jpg|No Bull, the directors cut 2008 - DVD - 88697 29888 9 afbeelding: AC-DC, BlackIce.jpg|Black Ice 2008 - CD - 88697392382 afbeelding: AC-DC, IronMan2.jpg|Iron Man 2 2010 - CD+DVD - 88697 60952 2 afbeelding: AC-DC, LetThere2011.jpg|Let There Be Rock 2011 - DVD - 5000106477 afbeelding: AC-DC, Riverplate.jpg|AC/DC - LIVE AT RIVERPLATE 2012 - 2CD - 88875036762 afbeelding: AC-DC, PlayBall.jpg|Play Ball 2014 - CDS - 8887508482 afbeelding: AC-DC, RockOrBust.jpg|Rock Or Bust 2014 - CD - 88875034852 Aerosmith Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Classics.jpg|Classics Live 1986 - CD - GED 467297 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Permanent Vacation.jpg|Permanent Vacation 1987 - CD - GED / GEFD 24162 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Pump.jpg|Pump 1989 - CD - GED / GEFD 24254 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, MakingPump.jpg|Aerosmith the making of Pump 1990 - DVD - 49064-9 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Gems.jpg|Gems 1993 - CD - COL 491236 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Greatest hits.jpg|Greatest Hits (Aerosmith 1993) 1993 - CD - 474969 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Get a grip.jpg|Get a grip 1993 - CD - GED 24444 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Big Ones.jpg|Big Ones 1994 - CD - GED 24546 / 424 546-2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, pandora's toys.jpg|Pandora's Toys 1994 - CD - 476956 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Pink.jpg|Pink 1997 - CD single - COL 664872 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Nine lives.jpg|Nine Lives 1997 - CD - COL 485020 6 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, South.jpg|A little south of sanity 1998 - CD - GED 25221 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Push Play.jpg|Just push play 2001 - CD - 501535 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Ultimate.jpg|O'Yeah, ultimate Aerosmith Hits 2002 - CD - COL 508467 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, Philadelphia.jpg|Aerosmith live in Philadelphia 2008 - DVD - IMM 940133 Afbeelding:Aerosmith, ToughLove.jpg|Tough Love, best of the ballads 2011 - CD - 0602527696287 Afbeelding:Aerosmith music.jpg|Music from another dimension 2012 - CD - 88725 44281 2 Afbeelding:Aerosmith LiveJapan.jpg|Aerosmith live in Japan 2004 2013 - CD - IMA 105027 Airbourne Afbeelding:Airbourne, Running.jpg|Runnin' Wild 2007 - CD - RR 7963-2 Afbeelding:Airbourne, Guts.jpg|No Guts No Glory 2010 - CD - RR 7874-2 Afbeelding:Airbourne, Black.jpg|Black Dog Barking 2013 - CD - RR 7672-2 Alanis Morissette Afbeelding:Alanis Morisette, JaggedPill.jpg|Jagged little pill 1995 - CD - 9362-45901 2 Alestorm Afbeelding:Alestorm, Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan 2008 - EP-CD - NPR 274 Alice in Chains Afbeelding:AliceInChains, Sap.jpg|Sap 2011 - CD - 88697944482CD2 Afbeelding:AliceInChains, Jar.jpg|Jar of Flies 2011 - CD - 88697944482CD1 Afbeelding:AliceInChains, MTV.jpg|Alice in Chains, MTV unplugged 2011 - CD - 88697944482CD3 Alice Cooper Alter Bridge Amenra Amon Amarth Anastacia Anathema Annihilator Anouk Anthrax Arch Enemy Audioslave Audrey Horn Avenged Sevenfold Axel Rudi Pell B Biohazard Black Crowes Black Sabbath Black Label Society Bon Jovi Bonnie Tyler Boston Bryan Adams Bruce Dickinson Bruce Springsteen Bullet For My Valentine C Cher Chicago Children of Bodom Cinderella Counting Crows Creed Creedence Clearwater Revivle Crowbar D Danzig Daughtry David Bowie David Lee Roth Dead Daisies Deep Purple Def Leppard Dio Dire Straits Disturbed Doc Holliday Dokken E Eagles Elf Elton John Eric Clapton Europe Evanescense F Five Finger Death Punch Fleetwood Mac Flotsam & Jetsam Foo Fighters G Gary Glitter Gary Moore Genesis Gillan Godsmack Gojira Golden Earring Greenday Guano Apes Guns N Roses H Halcyon Way Halestorm Hatebreed Heart Heaven and Hell Heaven Shall Burn Helloween Hellyeah Hinder I INXS Iron Maiden J Judas Priest K Kane Kansas Kid Rock King Diamond Kiss Korn Kreator L Lamb of God Led Zeppelin Lenny Kravitz Lest Breed Limp Bizkit Linkin Park Loverboy Lynyrd Skynyrd M Manowar Marillion Marilyn Manson Maroon 5 Mastodon Meatlove Megadeth Metallica Mike Oldfield Molly Hatchett Mötley Crüe Motörhead N Napalm Death Nazareth Newsted Nickelback Nightwish Nirvana O Offspring Opeth Ozzy Osbourne P Pantera Papa Roach Paradise Lost Pearl Jam Phil Collins Pink Pink Floyd Placebo Poison The Police Portishead Procol Harum Puddle of Mudd Public Enemy Q Queen Queens of the Stone Age Queensrÿche Quiet Riot R Racoon Radiohead Rage Against The Machine Rainbow Rammstein Ramones Raven Ratt Red Hot Chilli Peppers R.E.M. REO Speedwagon Rob Zombie Rolling Stones S Sabaton Sass Jordan Savatage Saxon Scorpions Sepultura Simple Minds Sixx:A.M. Six Feet Under Skid Row Skillet Skrillex Slade Slash Slayer Slipknot Soul Asylum Soundgarden Status Quo Stiltskin Stone Temple Pilots Stratovarius Sully Erna Supertramp System of a Down T Ted Nugent Testament Thin Lizzy Three Days Grace Tina Turner Twisted Sister U U 2 UB 40 U.D.O. Ugly Kid Joe Uriah Heep V Vandenberg Vangelis Van Halen Velvet Revolver Venom Vixen Volbeat W Warlock Warrant W.A.S.P. Watain Whitesnake Within Temptation X Y Yardbirds Yngwie Malmsteen Z Zakk Wylde ZZ Top